The Cursed Love Book
by animefanx10001
Summary: Rukia catches Ichigo reading a love story! so she decides to tease him and read along with him, and she asks him some questions. Itchigo is confused so he asks with all of the sudden questions when she suddenly tries avoiding to answer. OKKIE! you'll have to read on to find out what happens! ItchigoXRukia R&R! :'D pleaaaaase? ; u ;


The Cursed Love Book

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked in interest.

"Reading obviously," Itchigo rolled his eyes and answered.

Rukia looked and read the words out loud to herself," She kissed him passionatley and after what seemed like eternity, she let go," I love you," The shocked boy stared at her in shock for a while and then hesitantly said,"I love you too," Again they leaned in for a more mind-blowing kisses," Rukia finished,"Wow. I didn't know you read books. Like. THAT," She smirked.

"Oh shut up. I just found it around the house and since there's nothing else to do, I was reading it," He simply explained.

"You wanna learn how to romance a girl, eh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" Rukia teased and again, smirked.

Itchigo's eyes twitched and he shook her off,"Tch. Whatever."

"Ooh. So who is it?"

"No one."

"Uh huh. I believe you," Rukia's voice was dripping with saracasm.

"Great. Now go away."

"No."

Itchigo sighed in annoyance, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Rukia scooted closer to him and started silently reading along with the orange-haired teen.

Hours passed as they read the cute and adorable love story. The silence that blanketed them was comfortable.

"The end!" Rukia stood up and streatched as Itchigo closed the book,"That was really cheesy," She commented.

"Agreed."

"Ne, Itchigo."

"What?" Judging from her tone, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the question.

"Is that how you would be in a relationship?" grinned. Itchigo rolled his eyes again," Gee, what do you think?"

"Yes," Rukia smiled teasingly.

"Hell no," He said, horrfied.

"Oh I see..."

"What's with all the love questions so suddenly?" Itchigo noticed.

"Gee, what do you think?" The bluenette retorted, mimicking him from earlier.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." He shrugged.

"I should've thought you'd say that."

"Just stop avoiding the question and just answer." He sighed.

"Just curious..." She mumbled.

Itchigo raised an eyebrow," Just curious?"

"Well what do you want me to say?!" She glared at him in annoyance.

He was startled at the slight raise of her voice," Um anything I guess..."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

A few minutes passed by as the world went quiet. A couple of seconds more and then Rukia broke the shushed barrier," You wanted to know why, right?"

Itchigo allowed a confused expression to take over his eyes,"Why I was asking you relationship questions," She clairfied.

"Oh. Yeah," He understood.

"Well..."

Itchigo stared at her and realized that she was trying to form words in her maid. He patiently waited for her to remember how to talk again.

"Umm...I wanted to understand you a bit better since..then i could learn how a guy would like a girl...y-you know?" She explained hesitantly.

"Oh."

"You don't want to know who he is?"

"Well it's kind of rude to invade in someone's privacy, but if you don't care, I don't mind listening."

"I would'nt mind telling you."

"Ok...then who is it?" Itchigo was so confused to why Rukia was acting so different.

Rukia took a few scoots closer to him. He began to realize their close distance. Her nose was touching his. Now their forehead was connected. Next...

The lips enclosed together.

Itchigo gasped from shock and that gave Rukia a chance to enter her tongue in his moth. He was too surprised to respng to the french kiss and just stood standing idiotically.

Finally Rukia let go blushing.

"Obviously you, baka."

It took a few moments before he could comprehend what she said,"E-eh? B-but what about Renj-"

Rukia put a finger on his lips," Idiot. If I had feelings for him, I wouldn't be lip-locking with you. Now shut up and kiss me."

And this time Itchigo responded eagaerly, but not sloppily to the lip-contact.

3 3 3

"Itchigo, have you seen my book?" His dad asked as he scrambled through the bookshelf.

"B-Book?" Itchigo had a feeling it was THAT book.

"Yeah. It was a romance book. Ahh...It had brought me and your mom together..." His father remembered happily.

Itchigo tried to fight down a blush. It did bring Rukia and him together...

Suddenly his dad was grinned, understanding,"Well, my boy, if find it, let me know."

"I will..." Itchigo grumbled.

That book must be cursed. And a good curse at that.

Kira-chan: So this fic is made for a very special friend's birthday and ive made it for her! her favorite pairing! :'D and i hope it was ok! ^o^ and i normally prefer girls to be the dominant one when it comes to straight pairings so im sorry for those who normally read with Itchigo topping OwO speaking of straight pairings...it feels like its been eternity since ive posted something straight because im normally an insane obcessor when it comes to yaoi :3 well please review! :'D it would mean a lot to me since i normally dont get many reviews! please? whoever does get a cookie x3 *has a bag full of cookies* i dont care if you say "i want a cookie" it makes me feel nice if someone reviewed, so...thanks everybody! see you all later! ^ u ^


End file.
